I Like Your Bunny
by Flika
Summary: Just a regular day in math today. M for some sexual questions. Confused computer bunnies. Mention of SasuNaru. Really funny, must read.


**I Like Your Bunny**

*** ture story. happened to me today in math class. Naruto is Mick-R from my class and he really did say things like this today. I though i would die laughter. ***

* * *

Stats and Prob.

By far the worse class in the world.

Or, at least that was what Ino, Sakura, and Hinata thought.

There teacher, Mr. Ebisu would always insult their intelligence and embarrass them in front of the entire class for getting an answer wrong. He never taught a thing and expected his students to just already know _it_. What ever _it_ was. He would be angered when students answered his equations wrong and had one time made a girl leave class crying from how bad he humiliated her. Though, none of the other students had laughed; there all knew how cruel Ebisu could be and had all at one time or another been insulted by him.

He was by far one of the worse teachers ever.

The only enjoyable thing about their stats and prob. class was the days they would be in one of the school's computer labs.

Like today.

Our three girls sat huddled together at one computer. The school was low on budget and many of the computers in the labs never worked, so they would just share.

Working diligently was Hinata and Sakura while Ino filed down he nails. The lab they had to do was relevantly easy and the three knew by working together they would have it finished in no time.

"Don't forget to change the density or the graphs gonna mess up again." Ino piped in as she watched Hinata guide the mouse over the screen and to the menu bar. Hinata nodded silently and did as Ino instructed her.

"Good, now all that's left is to find the mean and average and we're done." Sakura murmured as she took the mouse from Hinata and found the proper answers. "With twenty minutes left in class too."

Smiling, the girls saved there work before spending their free time looking at Ino's emails from her 'stalkers' as she liked to call them.

"I like your bunny."

The three girls looked up to see none other then Naruto…petting their computer. The lab was set up in raising sections and Naruto just so happened to be sitting in the row above them.

"What?" Was Sakura's intelligent answer.

"What's her name; the bunny?" Naruto said as he continued to pet the top of the computer monitor. "She is so soft!"

The three girls shard a look, and silently agreed that Naruto was in one of his moods.

They decided to play along.

"Her name's Oreo." Sakura answered and ran her hand over the screen; petting her "bunny".

"She's so cute! Where you get her? How old is she? Where can I get one? Does she have a boyfriend? Why is she so big? What kind of bunny is she? How are baby bunnies made?" Naruto asked all in one breathe.

The girls were struggling not to laugh.

"A breeder in Australia."

"Two and a half."

"From the next litter."

"She's fat."

"The fat kind."

"Yes, his name's Cookies & Milk."

"Ask your Sasuke."

Naruto watched the girls with amusement and answered all of his questions. He leaned down over the ledge and before they knew it he was kissing the screen of the computer that the three girls were on.

"Ew! She tastes nasty."

"We haven't given her a bath in two months."

"Ew."

Naruto turned back around to look at his computer before yelling loud enough to gain the entire classes attention.

"Hey! My lab opened!"

The three girls deadpanned.

Naruto just smiled before turning away from his computer and the far from finished school work.

"Wont Sasuke be mad if he finds out your not doing your class work?" Hinata asked while playing with her fingers.

"What will he do about it anyway?" Naruto asked in an 'I-don't-care' voice.

"Cut you off from sex again." Sakura said quickly.

"No he wouldn't, he needs it to much. But I don't want to talk about him right now," Naruto turned his eyes on Ino. "How was your birthday date? Get anything sweet? Did he eat you? Did he lick you? Did you lick him? Did he put his thing in your thing? Put his hotdog in your taco?"

Hinata was blushing by the end of Naruto interrogation. Sometimes Naruto got into this sex craved moods and didn't seem to care how crude some of his questions really were.

"No, you creep!" Ino yelled and threw her pencil at Naruto's head. " He just gave me a little treat."

"My boyfriend says my best friend has a 'little treat'."

"Anyways…he took me to get a Mede Pedy and that was all."

"What the hell's a Mede Pedy?"

The three girls gawked and stared at Naruto. Who the hell didn't know what a Mede Pedy was when they themselves have orange nail polish on.

"We you get your nails and toe nails painted." Sakura answered.

…

"I still don't get it."

"How can you not 'get it'?" Ino asked. "You get your nails painted. What's there to get?"

"I'm just not following."

"But how could you not-"

"I SPARKLE OK! I DON'T SHOOT FLAMES OUT OF MY ASS!"

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto turned around to see his angered teacher standing behind him. He smiled coyly up at the man that scowled back.

"How far in you school work are you, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"What school work?"

Ebisu just sighed before walking away. He had claimed Naruto as a lost cause months ago and wasn't about to waste his time on the idiot.

Naruto turned back around to the three girls.

"I love bunnies. And rainbows." And unicorns 'cause there just like ponies with pointy pimples on their foreheads."

They didn't really know what Naruto was talking about and weren't about to reply to anything he said, but they were trying not to laugh at how crazy he sounded.

"I see dancing hippos. They're wearing tutus. Ha, their fat asses are falling out; they need to put on some clothes. But hippos don't wear clothes! So why are you wearing tutus, hippos? No! Don't tickle me hippos!"

Naruto had fallen to the ground screaming about the invisible hippos tickling him. The girls couldn't stop their laughter anymore.

A man in overalls had walked up beside them and started taking the computer next to the girls' apart. Hinata looked over as the side of the computer was taken off revealing colorful wires on the inside.

…

"Hey Naruto."

"Yes Hinata?"

"That's," She pointed to the disassembled computer. "How you make a baby bunny."

The bell rang.

Naruto stayed behind to watch a baby bunny be born.

Once out the door Hinata looked at Sakura and with a frown on her face she spoke.

"I miss Oreo already."


End file.
